Transactions, including credit card transactions, are used for a great number of purchases and sales between merchants and account holders. A normal card transaction, however, involves a number of parties, including an account holder who possesses a card, a merchant, an acquirer, an issuer and a transaction handler. By way of example, and not by way of limitation, a well known transaction handler is the VISA™ card association. The acquirer is a business entity, e.g., a commercial bank, that has a business relationship with the merchant and receives some or all of the transactions from that merchant. The issuer is a business entity which issues the card to the account holder.
In a one type of transaction, an account holder provides certain account information to a merchant that stores that account information. At the time that account information is first provided, or at some future time specified time, the merchant, acquirer, issuer and transaction handler cooperatively determine whether to authorize the account holder's requested transaction. Sometimes, the authorization for the transaction is not received by the merchant because information stored about the account holder's account is not up-to-date. It would be an advance in the art to provide one or more techniques that permit an account holder to update the account information and provide the merchant with that information either before or at the time the merchant receives a denial for authorization.